


Obsession

by CamaradeCactus



Series: La dizaine du drabble [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Freed ne dirait pas qu'il était obsédé par Laxus, loin de là.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: La dizaine du drabble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Poulécriture





	Obsession

Freed ne dirait pas qu'il était obsédé par Laxus, loin de là. Pour lui, Laxus était juste un ami en qui il avait entièrement confiance, une personne à qui il confierait sa vie sans hésiter. Il le connaissait depuis des années, il ne comptait même plus toutes les missions qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, que ce soient avec d'autres mages ou juste tous les deux. Il tuerait pour le protéger et n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour lui. Sa vie tournait autour de lui, de ses décisions, de–

Freed fronça les sourcils. En fait, il était peut-être _légèrement_ obsédé par Laxus...

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
